A Mans' Romance
by Eprisom
Summary: Part 1. The young rebel K'iang Tsu Ko, is forced into a spiral of death and betrayel all to gain revenge on Tung Cho, as well as overcome his feelings for the young Kou Sun Ji.(R&R. Part 2 comeing soon.)
1. Part 1

The Romance of the Three Kingdoms

§ A Man's Romance §

All about him, the sordid stench of dead bodies and filth rose like a phoenix. Encircling him, and taking hold of his lungs like a cold fist. Stifling his breathing, as well as his sanity and will to go on. He had been tossed aside for dead, along with the rest of his people. His family and friends, laying about him in heaps of death and sorrow, although no sorrow burned more tragic than his, for though his life remained, his left eye did not.

He was one K'iang Tsu Ko, Tsu-te by common name. He belonged to a legion of rebels known as the White Phoenix. They opposed Tung Cho to a great extent, fighting at every moon, and praying to whatever celestial being they could to give them strength. Though, sadly, they were few in number and able officers, so they were nothing more than a nuisance to Tung Cho. Who, upon the construction of Meiwu, slaughtered or tortured the White Phoenix rebels who, despite Tsu-te's protests, surrendered hoping for forgiveness.

So now he lay, diminished in pride as a light drizzle took up, washing away the blood and mud from his face. Washing his very soul as the drops ran down his face, forming the tears he soon would make on his own. For as he crawled from the pile of filth and death, he wept openly, as he treaded upon both family in friend, grasping hold of a halberd as he went, not once looking back now. Making way south, he continued to weep, chanting in a verse at one moment:

Oh, the deft screams of a shackledman,

Who weeps openly for the comrades who no longer stand?

The rain only worsened, mocking his sadness ever so cruelly, as he staggered across the muddy path. His path was unknown, as well as what lay before him, but as the halberd became a third leg to him, he could only continue to weep from his single eye. Though his tears, nor the road, slowed him up as much as gazing upon the white banner in the distance, jerking wildly in convulsions against the clouded thundering sky.

The name of the noble Huang Xun whipped about in black spelling upon the soaking banner. The name of the Prefect of Pingyan, a noble man who was known for three things by all: The large extravagant helmet he wore, his kindness, and his hatred for Tung Cho. It was this very hatred that fueled the ever-burning crimson flames in Tsu-te's heart.

"Sir, I beg you move aside so that I may offer peace to Tung Cho," spoke the Prefect.

Said Tsu-te, "Why make peace with that renegade when a feud is what has driven you thus far?"

"Tung Cho is a fine leader, it is proven in the power he holds in the court. I offer him my daughter in marriage, in hopes that family ties will save my district."

Speaking with a laugh, K'iang said, "You offer a bride?" 

"Why do you laugh at something that will save my people?"

"A daughter is something you do not have, everyone within the bordering districts knows this. You only have sons, so I ask how that young girl is your daughter," spoke K'iang once again, pointing to the young girl, who had only recently reached womanhood, sitting silently in the drawn carriage the two legions of armed men were obviously escorting.

Such accusations, that as truthful as they were, brought anger to Huang Xun's eyes, his face turning a deep shade of red, as his thick brown eyebrows furrowed fiercely. Such ferocity that it even seemed to envelope his men, who begged to be allowed to go out and meet the man in battle. Though only one was chosen. A one Hsu Chin, whose prowess in battles was rewarded and praised many times and over again, as was his skill with a pair of swords, which clanked at his sides as he dismounted his horse, and walked out to meet his opponent.

They fought bout upon bout, advantage taking to neither side, even after one hundred bouts without rest. The two blades clashed violently upon the fine wooden shaft, and cracked axe head of the halberd as the two fought as a pair of tigers. Each thinking new ways to disgruntle and perhaps defeat their opponent, though nothing seemed to work. Even as another soldier noted in the art of the war axe, joined Hsu Chin to dispose of Tsu-te, no advantage was won.

Such a spectacle it is said was put on that day, as K'iang Tsu Ko fought well over two hundred bouts with little rest in between each bout, his two opponents alternating from time to time, so that the other may rest. It was not until the bouts came about to near three hundred did the tide turn, though not as the many awe stricken soldiers who looked on would have expected. In a moment of the two officers switching off, Hsu Chin stumbled in the mud, allowing K'iang to stab him in the throat, ending his life. As such and opening was set by the surprised comrade, which took a shot to the temple with the butt of the halberd, falling dead instantly at the blow.

It is said that Huang Xun even went to the length to dismount his own steed, merely to offer forgiveness to K'iang. Bowing his head low, and removing his helmet as he did such, offering manners to resolve the matter peacefully. Such a peace, that he even went to the lengths as to offer K'iang service within his army, though of course at a rank high enough to compliment his skill. K'iang accepted in good will, offering a bow in return, to show forgiveness had been given to him.

A fine steed was offered to K'iang, and upon mounting it, they took to the Northern road. Traveling for only some forty _li _before coming upon a small village that Huang Xun and the lot of his soldiers took a liking too. It reminded them all of their homes and families, so they decided upon staying here, many of the villagers even offering up their own houses so that the soldiers may stay in comfort.

Though a delay had come about since the duel between Tsu-te and the two officers, Huang made excellent time, and soon learned he was not expected for days to come. As such the soldiers and villagers lived alongside each other in peace and harmony for two days before it was announced they would leave the next morning.

On that night, beneath a cloudless sky and a full circle moon, Tsu-te finally set easy eyes upon the maiden who was being offered as a bride to the monster, Tung Cho. She sat beneath a peach tree, seeming to weep before the heavens, almost praying for a way out of her fate. Such beauty, Tsu-te though to himself, even though tears trickled down her fair face, her beauty never faded. But it was not long before the maiden, her expression turning from one of sadness, to one of hate and contempt, a thing that was of great obscurityto Tsu-te, discovered him.

"So a mere soldier is not even allowed a moment of the time from a young girl posing as a Prefect's daughter?" spoke K'iang Tsu Ko mockingly as he stepped closer to her, now beneath the peach tree himself.

"Your not a soldier," said she in hatred, "You are a White Phoenix rebel, I can tell by the tattoo on your arm. You are a man who would kill and entire surrendered army, or defile and entire village of maidens, just to appease your horrid lust!"

"Ah, but if such things were true," spoke K'iang softly, "Then you would either be dead, or no longer a virgin."

Her face softened, her true beauty glowing beneath the moon as peach blossoms adorned her in a graceful ballet of the sort. Her mind was set only but a moment ago, but not it was sent into a peaceful dissonance as she thought of what he had said.

"I am Kou Sun Ji," spoke the maiden of the moon, now seeming to finally allow him to taste her trust.

To forsake a man,

Before his mind is allow.

Is to plucking a flower,

That nature could not even sew.

A smooth air set upon them lightly as the maiden and the rebel conversed in merry beneath the peach tree and stars. Speaking as equals of the same journey, both servants to the same lord, and both forever caught in the turmoil of the crumbling Han dynasty. But such thoughts as war, power, and riches did not cross their lips, or minds as the sun slowly cracked over the horizon.

"I must go," spoke Kou softly as she gathered herself and left Tsu-te to himself and his thoughts.

The day came in good tidings, as a blue sky blanketed itself above, white clouds drifting in fine form across the canvas. Such fine tidings, that Huang Xun bore a smile the whole time the escort was prepared. Such an ecstatic mood was set upon to pair of legions, that even as they bid farewell to those who gave up their huts, they could not shed a tear, taking to the road in joy. Huang Xun and K'iang Tsu Ko taking the head, with the carriage holding Kou Sun Ji right behind them, guarded on all sides.

They reached the outer Meiwu gates by midday, the sun lingering over-head, as they came upon soldiers almost ready to give fight. Though once a messenger was sent from the ranks of Huang's legions, and the situation was explained, the soldiers lowered arms and allowed only four to pass, by orders of Tung Cho. At this, the burning desire of rebellion and revenge glowed brighter than ever within Tsu-te's heart.

Spoke Huang Xun as he stood before Tung Cho, "O! Honorable Tung, please except my fair daughter's hand in marriage. So that our families may join as one, and forever create a bond that not even the Heavens could shatter!" He bowed his head, removing the fine helmet once again as he spoke.

The grip upon Tsu-te's halberd grew ever tighter as Tung Cho's voice drifted off into nothing but a mere whisper. For his mind was preoccupied with the thoughts and desire of revenge. His feet shook uneasily as he held himself back, the cringing of his teeth almost making his gums bleed as he held himself all the more. Such a moment is set into verse by an unknown poet it went as such:

Oh, anger burned so heavily in heart,

So much that it fuel him to the end from the start.

The fire burned so fiercely that it could not be contained any longer. For as Tung Cho stepped from the large throne that he had crafted for himself, K'iang Tsu Ko leapt from his place at Huang Xun's side, bringing the axe head of his halberd down to finish in a single stroke. But Lu Pu, considered the greatest warrior of the time and the world, was fleet of foot and hand, so the attempt upon Tung Cho's life was shattered, much as the axe head of the halberd. K'iang Tsu Ko falling down to the ground, caught off guard at the speed and anger of Lu Pu, as Tung Cho stepped back in disbelief, calling upon his guards to kill the four that stood before him.

Huang Xun was caught in shock as he tried to explain it was not his doing to Tung Cho, but even his pleas could barely even sprinkle upon the anger of Tung Cho, who drew his sword, smiting Huang Xun personally. The other officer, who had accompanied Huang in, though as skilled as he was in the sword, did not last long against the many guards that swarmed about him, hacking him to pieces. The maiden, Kou Sun Ji, was spared at the order of Tung Cho. As for K'iang Tsu Ko, he was forced to fight through many waves of guards, even being able to hold Lu Pu at bay long enough to mount up and ride out of the city gates, slaying any whom he passed.

Though Lu Pu was not only fleet of foot and hand, his horse, the Hare, was known as a thousand mile a day horse. Said to be able to scale the mountainous trails as though they were plains, and able to outrun any horse that may dare to race. No a single hair upon the horse was anything but the incendiaryred coat that is was known for. The Hare, galloping at a pace no man could imagine, caught sight of K'iang in a matter of moments, who, in turn, knotted and arrow as he saw whom his pursuer was. Letting fly the shaft, he wounded, not Lu Pu, but the Hare itself, striking it in the left fore leg, causing it to stumble to the ground, unable to carry on any longer.

"That pathetic elf!" Lu Pu shouted as he stood, letting fly his own arrow that whistled past K'iang Tsu Ko's ear, only making him force the horse on all the more.

For eight days Tsu-te traveled at any extent he could, the horse dieing upon the second day, unable to bare the strenuous pace, as well as the rocky hills. It was not until the eighth day that Tsu-te came to a walk, falling to his knees along the path, seeing no banners to any direction, he allowed himself to fall of the exhaustion. A verse speaks of his hard-ships on this eight day run:

Oh, for eight days the Phoenix runs,

Never gazing back in fear.

Without horse and without reason to follow the sun,

The soldier feels his end may be near.

He had accepted death it seemed, he was exhausted, and he knew he would die without fulfilling his quest for revenge. Such a sad fate for a man who fought against the odds of life and death, and who braved even to face the mighty Lu Pu, all to complete his goal. So sad as it was, he felt it was his purpose now, to die a nameless assassin in history, for that was all he was now, a nameless assassin who died on his first attempt.

But a sound rang clear and true to his ears, as he stirred from his slumber of defeat. Opening his single eye slowly, the brown orb gazing about slowly. Coming upon a strange man, a large hat set atop his head, and a veil of the sort, brought across the lower half of his face. He was playing a small flute, playing a tune that seemed to lift Tsu-te's very spirit as he stood up slowly, using the halberd as a third leg once again. The man with the flute lowered it from his veiled mouth saying in a calm voice, "Oh, so you've chosen to wake up have you?"

"Who are you?" questioned K'iang Tsu Ko, still playing that beautiful serenade to life itself over in his head.

"P'an Tung is what they call me. What may I call you, my neurotic young friend?"

"I am not neurotic," snapped K'iang in a harsh tone, yelling many insults and curses the way of the odd man. Though he quickly stopped, lowering his head in anger, finding he had become rather anxious.

"Ho ho, it seems that you are. But don't worry, I know where you have come from." P'an Tung spoke as he stepped from the rock in a rather clumsy way, showing himself to be shorter than even K'iang Tsu Ko.

"How?"

P'an Tung spoke very calmly, even as the soldier took a look of terror, "Because, news travels faster than the foot. You are the one who made an attempt at Tung Cho's life. But do not worry, I share in your hatred."

K'iang was taken aback by such a bold statement by a man who hardly seemed that of the fighting type. In fact, the man seemed much older than he was in truth, hunching over and his voice having a slight hoarse to it as he walked circles about K'iang.

"I know of a man, who can help you," P'an continued in the same tone, "He is a man from the east, from the Ryukyu Islands."

"Where?" Tsu-te began to question as he followed the odd fellow with his eyes.

"The Ryukyu Islands, they are to the east," P'an Tung continued, doing nothing more than restating himself, "He is greatly skilled, and only seeks to fight those worthy of his skill. If you tell him of Lu Pu, he will surely join you for as long as it takes to defeat him. And for someone such as yourself, after Lu Pu is out of the way, it should be no trouble to take on your task."

"Where can I find him?" K'iang Tsu Ko asked sharply and quickly, the fire of revenge rekindled in his heart, the will to live having grown much stronger now.

"Over there," P'an finished, pointing up the road to the West.

Surely as it was said, a shadowed figure made way down the path a slow pace. A tall and muscular man, an odd sort of blade set upon his shoulder in a decorated scabbard. His hair was long and untied; falling past his chin and collar bone. He had a rugged beard, not as proud or dignifying as that of Kuan Yu. Nor was his armor, or cloths, openly shone, for they hid beneath a tattered cloak.

The End of Pt. 1 


	2. Part 2

The Romance of the Three Kingdoms

§ A Man's Romance §

Part 2

Shrill screams filled the private chambers of Tung Cho as the young Kou Sun Ji, stumbled to and fro across Tung Cho's bedchambers, avoiding him at any cost. Though even with her speed, she could not decide the make of her fine robes as she stumbled in them, falling heavy to the floor. Looking over her shoulder after she cleared herself of the daze, she saw Tung Cho's maniacal grin, full of lust and ferocity as he spoke.

"I said you would start acting as a wife, and now you begin," Yelled Tung as he leapt at Kou Sun Ji, ripping her robes from her frail body, exposing it to the world. And wrapped his large hands around her arms, he seemed almost ready to take her, but a call was heard from outside the chambers.

"Lord Tung Cho, you are needed in the Court, it is of urgent matter!"

"You are lucky today, girl!" Cursed Tung Cho as he threw her aside violently, taking his leave as he grabbed his blade, leaving her to herself. She was weeping openly, letting tears run down her cheeks as she covered herself from the cold, thinking of everything she had lost. Her family, her home, her master, and as she thought on, the face of the young rebel crossed by her, this making her only weep the more.

Having given up on life,

And forgetting everything she knew.

Locked in this torrential strife,

She felt there was nothing she could do.

Though giving up on herself in the end,

She did not give up on him.

"Yes, he's a fine fighter," P'an Tung spoke as he turned, beginning to walk slowly away to the South, saying nothing more as he began to play the clear tune on the pipe once again.

"But, where are you going?" K'iang Tsu Ko protested quickly, stopping P'an in his tracks.

"You have no more need for me."

K'iang spoke no more as he watched P'an Tung, the strange man who offered him the solution. Watching only for a moment longer, then the tune began again, and looking back to the direction of the warrior from the east, watched as he drew closer. The anticipation of meeting a man of such fine skill, one who has traveled both sea and land, only to fight the strongest. A man that no matter the circumstances, would always have the respect of the rebel.

The warriors face was scared badly, from the many duels he set in motion, as well as finished. The scabbard, though extravagant, was badly wounded as well, but even these flaws did not take away from the ferocity that burned deep within his brown eyes. The orbs taking in every aspect of the rebel, as he finally neared enough to hear the rebel speak his words, no matter what they may be.

Bowing low, Tsu-te spoke, "It's an honor to meet a warrior of your reputation and skill. I humbly request your assistance in a certain matter that has plagued this land and my soul for many weeks."

The warrior did little more than offer a grunt as he watched Tsu-te, watching so closely at this rebel. "What matter?"

"The matter of Tung Cho, and his son Lu Pu. They are destroying this very land, and I humbly pray that you will help me dispose of them."

"I have no quarrel with either, what do _I _have to gain from this?"

"Lu Pu, is a mighty warrior, the most powerful in all the land. It is said that no one can defeat him that even the gods tremble before his might. I have also heard of your quest to becoming the most powerful, but if you cannot defeat Lu Pu, then you can never become such." Spoke Tsu-te some more, almost mocking this warrior as he bowed again in respect.

Spoke the warrior angrily as he grasped hold of Tsu-te's neck, "No one will ever defeat me. I am Ketsuro Funikoshi, and I shall not allow any man to beat me in battle."

K'iang Tsu Ko's face turned pale as he was lifted from the ground, his halberd falling softly. The strength this warrior, Ketsuro Funikoshi, was unspeakable. The power that this single warrior bore, sent fear and sadness into K'iang Tsu Ko's heart, for the thought of his death meant never getting revenge. But his eyes almost seemed to spark something within the warrior, as he soon dropped him to the ground, saying, "and lead me to this Lu Pu of which you speak!"

Tsu-te, gasping for breath as he fell to his knees, only nodded as he grabbed hold of his halberd, using it to stand. Even though this man before him was mighty, and had his respect, he now had his fear. Though this did not waver his mind as he began to walk, offering no words, only a gesture to let the man know to follow.

It is said, that these two warriors spoke not even a sigh as they walked for ten days. Those days passing slowly and troublesome, the moon dancing mockingly over head each night, the sun pressing down hard every day. The elements faltered them not, as each had a force driving them harder and harder, until they were within sight of the city of Meiwu, no more than an hours walk to the main gates. It was here that K'iang Tsu Ko spoke the first words, "Lu Pu is a hard man to reach. I offer my service to find out his habit, and perhaps where he may appear within the next few days. Rest, for you will need it."

Funikoshi nodded to the plan, finding it best. Shaking off the weariness he had gained from the journey, he sat down upon a boulder. Removing a long pipe from his coat, he began to smoke and ponder. It is said, that Tsu-te was inspired by the man's concentration, and though it is not sure, it is thought he wrote this verse some days later:

A man of skill,

A warrior to the heavens.

Such concentration he seems to hold,

As he bows his head to the stars.

The blade upon his shoulder,

And the goal in mind.

That night, K'iang Tsu Ko set out silently into the night, his halberd held closely at his side, as did a coil of rope. His feet padded softly on the dirt as he neared the outer walls, taking care to remain hidden as he fastened the halberd as a grappling hook. Despite the weight, it did not falter him, as he was soon over the wall, running as quickly as he could to the palace.

The moon hit down gently, sending its curtain about, gracing everything that sat beneath the light. Even the slinking figure of K'iang Tsu Ko, who had reached the palace, found himself in the garden, crouching beneath the peach tree within the masking shadows. But before he moved a single step from behind the shadows, he heard the weeping of a gentle maiden. His eyes wandering to the noise, only to find the figure of Kou Sun Ji, walking near him, slowly and steadily as she wept openly, her voice still ringing as the bell it always did.

"O! Curse my existence, as I have not brought peace between our districts. Curse my womanhood, and how it is threatened by the frailest of blades. How I cannot hold sword against Tung Cho, the monster who so binds me here!" The spoke as she stopped to weep against the trunk of the peach tree.

"Do not curse a life you will soon be free of," Tsu-te spoke softly into her ear, causing her to whip around, only to meet the lips of the rebel. Her face softened, as did her soul, for she knew who it was. It was the one person she had left to care for, as such was she to Tsu-te. Who slowly drew back to speak again, "I have found means to free you, and I intend to grasp my revenge to do such."

"No, just take me now," Kou Sun Ji pleaded desperately, grabbing hold of Ts-te's hand tightly, "You have me now, just take me with you!" She continued to plead as tears streamed down her face, though not harming her beauty at all.

"I cannot! That man slaughtered all I had, I must take revenge!" But with this, sounds of shuffling feet and clanking armor were heard. Tsu-te, offering one last kiss, fled from the palace quickly, not wanting his revenge to be stopped by anyone, not even the woman whom he had fallen to love.

He continued as such, returning to the palace each night, learning what he could of Lu Pu every night. Learning where he was to be in two days, which was the optimal time to strike, but also, every night, he saw Kou Sun Ji. Each night, his lips touched hers, and each time, he only thought more of freeing her, the revenge slowly dwindling to hardly but a smoldering ash, leaving him with little purpose.

O! How his anger burned so deeply,

Left with nothing but a weapon.

The world revolving around his anger,

His hate fueling his mind and soul.

Failing at his chance,

To slay the monster Tung Cho.

He gave up on life,

But was soon given a second chance.

A warrior of the east,

Bearing ways unknown to the heavens.

Gives help,

To make his revenge true.

But now the revenge dwindles,

Leaving him with nothing.

The days passed hard in the minds of the two eager warriors. Tsu-te wishing for nothing more than the freedom of Kou Sun Ji, as he lay awake, each night wishing only to hold her in freedom. Ketsuro Funikoshi, the warrior of the Ryukyu Islands, wishing for nothing more than to face Lu Pu. The warrior who is said to be able to slay a thousand men, and still battle to the end of time, as well as smite the heavens themselves if so he wished. Each man with different reasons, but each with a burning desire to see those reasons accomplished, no matter the cost.

Tung Cho, though as powerful as he was, was not without worry. Word of a shadow being seen throughout the castle, often by his adopted son Lu Pu, had struck worry to his heart as he paced back and forth in his private chambers. No matter how many maidens he had, no matter the reassurance his advisors gave him, not even the strength Lu Pu, calmed his nerve about this shadow. A simple thief, his advisors told him, but it did not lessen his worry. For he wore armor beneath his robes wherever he might go, for many sought his life. This shadow must have been no different, he thought as he continued to pace.

Li Ju spoke as he entered Cho's quarters, "It is in your best interest not worry on such a trivial matter my lord. This shadow is but a simple nuisance who can be dealt with anytime. Do not worry, I'm sure it will vanish in due time."

"As will my life if we do not kill it!" Shouted Tung Cho to his advisor harshly, for not even his most trusted advisor could calm his nerve as he continued his never-ending pace to and fro.

"But my lord, it is but a simple matter," continued Li Ju as he bowed low.

"Then why does it still haunt me," shrieked Tung Cho again as he jumped back, almost as though afraid of Li Ju. Though it was due to a sudden motion behind Lu Ji that startled him, and backing into the wall, he pointed, almost crying as he watched the door.

"My lord, it is…" Li Ju began as he slid open the door, but he had no time to finish as he yelled in terror. For as soon as the door-slid open, a spear point struck deep into his shoulder. The pain caused him to faint, as the being on the other end of the point leapt into the room, brandishing the weapon with intent to kill Tung Cho.

The being, was none other than the one eyed rebel, who glared at Tung Cho. A fire burning so deeply of hatred in his single orb, that it alone almost set ablaze the whole palace. The fiery spirit burning within him set him to charge Tung Cho, stabbing for his heart, but his halberd met metal as surprise took hold of K'iang Tsu Ko. The mail that always accompanied Tung Cho, was not absent this day, as he let a maniacal laugh leave his lips.

"You full, Lu Pu will be here any moment to deal with you," Laughed Tung Cho as he pushed Tsu-te off of him, brandishing a finely decorated dagger of his own.

"I think not," Tsu-te spoke in a low voice, stepping back and preparing, "Lu Pu has fled…" Even as his voice slowly faded into the gentle breeze, Tung Cho did not believe his words.

Only but an hour earlier, Ketsuro Funikoshi met Lu Pu at the gate of Meiwu, offering him battle. Even though Lu Pu was set to attack a rebellion that was slowly rising to the East, he accepted, and riding out on a simple horse, made ready to strike down this wanderer. But it did not happen as he had hoped, for as he swung his mighty halberd at the cloaked being, he found it caught within the warrior's hand, and soon found himself lying down upon the ground, the warrior standing over him.

"You…. are the mightiest of this land, pfft," grunted Funikoshi softly as he let go of Lu Pu's halberd, stepping back, even showing the disrespect to turn and slowly walk away.

"Why you." yelled Lu Pu in a voice that stopped the heavens, as he jumped up, bringing the halberd about again at the wanderer. But even though his blade hit the chest of warrior, who turned to face him once again, it stopped dead, moving no more. The cloak fell, sliced into two, being carried away in the wind, to reveal what lay beneath. It was odd armor, plated, made of many metals it seemed, stronger than anything Lu Pu had ever gazed upon, and as he pulled his weapon away, ready to defend, Funikoshi lowered to a stance, his eastern blade at his side.

"You, are hardly worthy," mumbled Ketsuro Funikoshi softly as he let his hand slowly drag through the air. Grasping hold of the hilt to his blade, though only for a moment that was all it took. For a cut faster than any could have imagine followed soon after, splitting Lu Pu's halberd in two, as well as slicing his famous lion head clasp, and fine robes and mail. This alone giving Lu Pu enough reason to flee, as he quickly mounted up again, running for dear life. The soldiers who were accompanying Lu Pu, after only a short time fled as well.

The warrior from the east,

A one Ketsuro Funikoshi.

Striking down Lu Pu,

In but a single cut.

Frightening the very souls,

Of all who may think of fight.

But his intent now done,

He wanders on, to find stronger warriors.

Tung Cho still sat in shock, hearing what K'iang Tsu Ko said, first dismissing it as something intended to frighten him. But as time passed, and Lu Pu did not come to save him, his eyes became circles as they widened as large as they could. True terror struck Tung Cho as he backed away from the rebel, falling to his knees to plead.

"Please, spare my life," he spoke, tears decorating his horrid face, "I will give you anything. Rank, money, maidens, anything, just please, spare my life!"

"It's too late for that…" spoke K'iang Tsu Ko in a gentle voice, almost as though pity may have overtaken him. But as his halberd fell upon the neck of Tung Cho, slaying him instantly, it knocked down one of the open lanterns, setting the room ablaze. And leaving Tung Cho's body to the flames, the rebel left his revenge behind as well, to burn in the inferno.

The young maiden, Kou Sun Ji, wept greatly within her chambers, wishing she could only just die. Her words speaking so grimly of fate and life, but also of her love, the young rebel whom she had not seen for two days. This caused her the most despair, but even as smoke drifted into her room, and the force of the heat burned through the walls, she did not move, praying for this death, for she deserved no better.

"Oh, happy flames, take hold of me in the embrace of love!" She yelled as she continued to open, the sound of her door sliding open, being nothing more than whisper to her as she turned away, not wishing to see whom it may be.

"These flames cannot embrace in love…as I can," spoke a voice, the carrier only known to her. For it rang true to her ears, sparking the will to live again, and as she turned, she shed tears of joy.

The End of Part 2


End file.
